


News Worth Reporting

by Sugartush



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure Family, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post Uncharted 4, Pregnancy, long distance, parenting, tagging an unborn non existent Cassie because why not, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: Elena's sick in a New York hotel room. Nate's away in Istanbul. Elena calls on Sully to advise her on her newfound situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so late in posting this. It has been written forever and I just haven't had the time to post it. My birthday is in a day and I'm just in a mood because my fam is trying to getting out of spending it with me, meanwhile my friends are busy at annual head of river parties. My man is calling me paranoid, but is he the one being socially avoided and posting shitty uncharted fan fiction later than what was promised? No, Lucas. You ain't. I'm ranting, forgive me. Happy reading :)

As a general rule of thumb, Nate and Elena's conversations when they were on different sides of the world were to be short and sweet. Phone calls were precious, and minutes were severely taxing on their wallets. But they'd learn to be good at summing up what they were trying to say and could wrap up a conversation in a record time of five minutes and forty-eight seconds (Nate had once timed it on his watch to show Sam how talented he was). In this instance however, Sully had noticed that their conversation was breaching into the twenty minute mark. Something was up.   
Elena was in New York attending a production company meeting for D and F, whilst Sully and Nate were presently in a hotel room in Istanbul for what Nate called research. Sam had been with them days before, helping Sully out on a job, but had left in pursuit of a bigger prize in Ahvaz, Iran.  
Sully was on his bed, pretending to be reading a map of the grand bazaar, whilst he kept an ear out for Nate's conversation.   
"Elena, I don't understand." He seemed to be raising his voice. There was a muffle on the end of the line and Nate rubbed his face. "Are you sick?...do you want me to come to you- no I'm doing practically nothing here. It's not a bother. Sully and I are really just eating our weight in....are you sure?...alright I'll see you in a few days. Call me if you need me...ok, I love you...bye honey." He pressed the red icon with his thumb and pulled the phone away from his ear. He didn't look at Sully, whom was now staring straight at him without a hint of subtlety. Instead, he fiddled with a few apps on his phone, frowning when they refused to open at his command.   
"Nate." Sully said with an eyebrow upturned and a tone of voice that sounded rather paternal. "What's the matter with your wife?"  
Nate shrugged and slipped his phone in his pocket. "Nothing. She's just a little sick at the moment. I'm sure it's something's she's picked up in the airport-"  
"Really?" Sully wasn't convinced.   
"Yeah. She's been sick before, Sully. It's not like she can't handle it. Elena's a big girl, she can cope until we fly back on Wednesday."   
There was a disgruntled, "whatever", and Sully dropped the topic entirely. 

On the other side of the world however, gasping for air over the porcelain rim of a toilet bowl, Elena would beg to disagree with her husband. She groaned, letting her temple smack against the porcelain miserably. Her knees were cold against the marble tiles of her fancy New York hotel bathroom as she tried to regain her strength before the next wave of nausea hit her. This had been going on for the last week. She was starting to get used to it. Wake up, vomit, get dressed, vomit, brush her teeth, eat breakfast, vomit, brush her teeth, pray that she wouldn't vomit during her production meetings. The day previously, her growing suspicion had consumed her and she had made the walk of shame to the nearest CVS. She'd grabbed ten of the first tests she saw on the shelves, each one mocking her with pink and blue garish font and women her age holding their stomachs like they were carrying baby Jesus. She had rolled her eyes, certain that no one had ever looked that exuberant to be taking a pregnancy test. She'd briskly walked back to her hotel room and spent the afternoon praying for ten single lines. Of course, knowing her and Nate's luck, she got nothing but ten double lines. After that, she wasn't really shocked. It was more of a deep feeling of self hatred and disappointment. She had spent a few moments pondering why this had happened to her, but dismissed it quickly because Elena knew exactly why. She and Nate had never in their entire span of knowing one another been careful. Even with their past illegal life over and done with, they retained old habits. Moments where they celebrated surviving close encounters to death. Moments where they spent cherishing each other unconditionally due to not knowing whether or not they would be together ever again. And moments where they were so enraptured by one another that all sexual education, from high schools, catholic orphanages and even Sully, was forgotten. Hell, Elena had been surprised they hadn't popped out at least one little Drake by now. She wanted children, don't get her wrong. It was just that she didn't feel as if this was the perfect time in her and Nate's life to start trying for them.   
Back to where she was kneeled by the toilet bowl, Elena vomited once more, and then proceeded to call Nate again. It was eating her alive keeping this from him, and she just couldn't do it much longer. When she hit the phone button on his contact page, where a rather ridiculous picture of him and several chins (that he had taken from the comforts of their own bed) stared back at her, she almost laughed. In front of her, trying to pull the ugliest face imaginable, was the man to be the father of her unborn child. Oh god help us all, she prayed silently. She raised the phone to her ear and after a few rings it connected to the other line.   
"Nate?" She said shakily.   
"Not Nate." It was Sully. She felt her shoulders slump slightly. "Just me, darlin'. Nate's getting something from the reception desk. Are you okay?"  
Elena tried to say yes, but she found it hard stringing a sentence together. "I, uh...I...Sully, I-"  
"Elena." She could sense him raising a brow and by the muffled sound, it seemed as if he had clenched a cigar between his teeth. "What's the matter?"  
She bit her lip. Perhaps this was a good practice before telling Nate. She could trust Sully. "Well...Sully, you can't tell Nate. I don't know if I'm ready to tell him."  
"Course, sweetheart. Now come on, lay it on me."  
She took a hesitant breath. "Sully, I'm pregnant." At first, the line was silent. Elena began to worry. "Hey, are you still with me?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm here." More silence. "Pregnant, huh?"  
"That's what I said. Are you going to say anything else? I'm getting concerned here."  
"Ah, geez sweetheart." Then he chuckled softly. "Congratulations. You must be elated. There's gonna be another god damn Drake stirring shit around the world."   
"I wouldn't quite say elated." She squeezed her eyes shut, cringing slightly. Elena stood with difficulty and paced over to the sink to wash her mouth. She spat out the water and rinsed again for good measure.   
"Big surprise I'm assuming?" Sully guessed.   
"The biggest."  
"And I'm also assuming that there's a reason why you aren't telling Nate."  
She groaned and tucked a strand of sweaty blonde hair behind her ear. He could see through her like a sheet of glass. "Sully, we just have the show starting up. I mean it's barely a season in. We're so busy with work at the moment and..." she huffed, pausing to find the words. "And it's only been a year since, y'know.."   
Sully knew exactly what she was referring to. The time a year ago when the first born Drake came barrelling into their lives and caused Nate to put their marriage on the rocks for the second time. He could see Elena had faith in her marriage now, but it was still so close to back then. She fretted that a baby might stir things up again. "Elena," he began compassionately. "There couldn't be a better time for this. You and Nate have got things going right and it looks like it'll stay that way. Besides, I'm certain a kid will bring up ratings."  
At this, Elena laughed. It was a little self pitiful, but it felt better than vomiting again.   
Sully chuckled. "Well, I'll let you tell him when he comes home, okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks, Sully. I really appreciate the support."  
"Anytime sweetheart. If any things troubling you, don't hesitate to ring me up. I'll let you go before Nate comes back."  
"Ok bye, Sully."  
"Bye darlin." She ended the call and set her phone down on the tiles, before leaning back down to empty the contents of her stomach again. 

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Elena found herself panicking about telling Nate the news. He was meeting her at JFK, where they would both spend the rest of the week together in Elena's hotel room before travelling again to their next filming location in Panama. Waiting at his terminal, in her ugg boots, leggings and one of his old white t shirts, she folded her arms. She raised her hand to yawn, glancing once again at the time on the big screen above her. He was supposed to have arrived by now. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to go and get a packet of gum from the nearest newsagent only a few feet away. When she strolled back to her spot amongst the many others waiting around the gate, she reached into her leather bag to deposit the pack of spearmint gum, almost dropping the bag to the floor when she felt two big hands tackle her middle. "Jesus Christ!" She cried and whipped around, ready to strike whoever those hands belonged to. Instead she saw two very familiar blue eyes and a smile that was sported on about a week's worth of stubble. "Surprise." He laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss.   
Elena rolled her eyes. "You know it was funny the first time you did that seven years ago, but it's just getting real tired now."   
"Ah, come on. You love it." He placed his hands closer than what was probably acceptable in public to her ass and smiled. "And on the first day God created leggings."   
"You are such an asshole." She narrowed her eyes, but kissed him again. Pulling back she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I missed you." The words fell off her lips softly, and there was a sad glint in her chocolate eyes.   
"I missed you too." Nate pulled away, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her towards the exit of the airport. He gave her another squeeze. "But I'll let myself show you that when we get to your hotel room, rather than just tell you." 

The door wasn't even properly shut when Nate hoisted Elena onto his hips and pressed her back against it. The heavy weight of it slammed against the frame, edging them to kiss one another even more fervently, if that was possible. Her hands were buried within his hair, which Nate replicated in her own loose blonde strands, however pulling slightly which she moaned at. Nate's lips quickly moved away from her mouth, letting her cries hit the air, and continued to kiss all the way from her jaw to the crevice where her breasts disappeared into her dusty pink bra. He had already boldly taken his shirt off of her when they had first come in and it lay in a crumpled pile beneath their feet.   
"Nate!" She gasped finally. "Nate, can we-"   
He was too lost in her body to understand what she was saying. He gripped her ass again for added support and walked them over to the large white and pearl satin striped bed, where he caged her frame with his own. Against the throw pillows, Elena leaned backwards and tried to gain control of the situation by gripping his arms, but his strength was too much for her. His hands dug themselves into the elastic band of her leggings, threatening to shed her legs of them. But before he even pulled them down from her hips, Elena managed to grab his attention. "Nate! Wait a minute!" She urged, taking his jaw to align it with hers.   
A wash of guilt flooded over his eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?"   
"No, no, no!" She laughed softly, shaking her head. "We just should slow down. We need to talk...like now."   
"Oh?" He pulled away and scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly. He sat up on the edge of the bed, kicking his legs over. "What about?"   
Elena pulled her legs to sit on them and toyed cautiously with her hands. "Well... it's something I've been meaning to tell you practically since you left."   
Nate's eyes drifted to the bed sheets, and then darted back up at her. "You're not wanting a divorce are you? I mean we straightened everything out and if you're still not happy, I can try harder-"  
"Hey." She said firmly, smirking and taking his jaw in her fingertips. "Believe me when I say that a divorce is the last thing I need right now."  
His body relaxed, relieved by her answer. His confusion still lingered however in the quizzical arch of his eyebrow. "Are you saying that we're buying a puppy?"  
She laughed. "No, not just yet."  
"What's up then?"   
She bit her lip and grabbed his hand. "Nathan Drake, you're going to be father."   
He didn't say anything at first, only laughing airily, then grinned and raised both brows high into his forehead. "That's-that's funny. I'm gonna be a daddy." The laughter wore off however when it dawned on him of what she truly was trying to say. He furrowed his brows. "Holy shit. That means you're pregnant."  
She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "That's usually how these things work."   
He began laughing that hysterical laugh, like the kind he let out when they had narrowly escaped death, and lowered himself to kiss her. She felt his big palms against her still fairly flat stomach. Elena pulled back after a moment and raked her fingers through his dark hair. "You're not mad?"  
"Mad?" He replied in disbelief. "'Lena, why the hell would I be mad?"   
"I don't know. We've just been going so well with the show lately, and things are really kicking up for us finally. I guess we're just so busy, I didn't think we'd have time for another person to look after."   
Nate pushed a pearly strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly once more. "Hey, we can do this. We've gone up against entire armies of mercenaries and warlords for christ's sake. How hard can a baby be?"   
She shut her eyes, smirking. "A baby that might possess you're natural talent to screw up everything you come into a five meter radius with? I wouldn't doubt that it would be challenging."  
A laugh boomed from his chest and he pulled her in closer. "Hold up a minute. Who said the kid wouldn't inherit your attitude?"   
"I think we can draw the line there, cowboy." She giggled and guided his hands with her own onto the sides of her stomach. "This little person is gonna be a mixture of every shitty quality between us, but also all the best ones too." There was brief period of silent contentment, until Nate murmured almost inaudibly. "Holy shit. I gotta call Sully and tell him he's gonna have a grand baby."   
Elena scratched her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, about that."


End file.
